Shin Sangoku Musou VS
Shin Sangoku Musou VS (真・三國無双 VS, Shin Sangoku Musou Versus) is the second portable Dynasty Warriors spin-off title produced by Kenichi Ogasawara – the other being Dynasty Warriors Next. It uses Dynasty Warriors 7 characters and visuals as its base. Ogasawara claims this title is being made as a direct contrast to Samurai Warriors Chronicles ––which he thinks sticks closely to the basic Warriors formula–– by striving to present a unique portable experience. He wants to keep the heart of Nintendo's competitive games (e.g. Mario Kart or Super Smash Bros.) while simultaneously presenting a warlike, action intensive experience. He thinks the cutthroat nature of the game is a spiritual callback to the series' roots. Consumers who purchased the game early can earn several different costumes for their edit characters depending on the date and method of purchase. A trial version of the versus mode in this game has been available in Japan since April 4. Cao Pi, Sun Shangxiang, Zhao Yun, and Wang Yuanji are selectable. Players can earn points to obtain bonuses which they can use for their hard copy of the game. Gameplay Battles involve four main participants. Four players can fight against one another in battles in a variety of set-ups. It can be an even two-vs-two, a challenging one-vs-three, one-on-one, and so on. Each player can choose three characters to play for their team. When fighting against computer opponents, players can choose to either work together or beat one another as they race towards the enemy's main headquarters. They can do so by stealing battlefield items for themselves, defeating the other players repeatedly, or by using their character's personal skills (Musou Skill) to tip the battle in their favor. Whoever claims the enemy headquarters first is the battle's victor. Certain locations on the map can be used to replenish a character's skill to weaken the competition. The game punishes players who stay in one spot for too long, however, by granting them demerits on the field. To avoid these effects, characters have to keep moving at all times. If party members on the same team are injured by the enemy forces, one of their allies may enter an "Enraged" state, similar to "Hyper" in previous titles. The character's attacks and defenses will be stronger as long as they are surrounded by a crimson aura. Players can only control one general at a time. It's possible to switch between party members by tapping on their icons on the touch screen ala Samurai Warriors Chronicles. When the player faces an enemy opponent, they may choose to initiate a Musou Rush by simultaneously pressing X''' + '''A. If it connects, both players will be entreated to a mini-game Quick Time Event sequence. The player who taps the corresponding buttons or movements via the touch screen the quickest will be the victor; the loser suffers massive damage. If players are working together, they can perform a team attack by pressing A''' + '''B. The following lists other traits for this game: *A camera lock-on feature is in the game. *"Strong Strikes" can be performed after charge attacks to break an opponent's guard. *Character weapons and actions are fixed; Warriors Orochi 3 changes will be in effect. *Edit characters act as the player's main protagonist in the Story Mode like Samurai Warriors Chronicles. *Nintendo inspired costumes will also be available for edit characters; they can be unlocked by completing the game's tutorial. *Downloadable content will include additional scenarios, edit character parts, and characters. Modes Story Mode The player creates their own character in an original, single player only story mode. They are originally asked by Zhuge Liang to recreate battles from the past. The player's avatar can then choose to participate in a variety of conflicts which are proposed by various strategists and generals. Completing missions which appear during these battle sequences can unlock bonus points for the player. Versus Mode Multiplayer mode mentioned in the gameplay section which pits player versus player. Players can use their own characters or the unique Dynasty Warriors cast in this mode. Teams which are created within this mode can be assembled and named to the player's preferences. Musou Skills can be freely altered before a match begins. Within this mode, players can use the following items: *Royal Gem - substantially increases attack power and grants invincibility for a short period. Frequently changes position on the field. *Charm of Celebration - rare item which instantly recovers the Team Skill Gauge. Mii avatars can act as one-time support characters in this mode by throwing the following items to help the team: *Elephant Doll - temporary transformation into an invincible elephant. *Flying Stones - giant boulders smash the battlefield. *Imperial Seal - immediately calls team members back to the player who activated the item. Characters Unlike Dynasty Warriors Next, the cast of returning characters are limited in this entry. Playable guest collaboration characters can also be unlocked via Street Pass within this title. Collaboration Characters *Ayane *Ryu Hayabusa *Yukimura Sanada *Kanetsugu Naoe *Mitsunari Ishida Related Media Shin Sangoku Musou VS is one of the Warriors titles involved in Koei's collaboration campaign with the Chimney Group in Japan. During the campaign, consumers can use the QR codes written on notification posters to obtain an original image. Wang Yuanji represents the [http://www.chimney.co.jp/event/musou_collabo/musou_collabo.html Dynasty Warriors series]. Additionally, a menu based on the image of Warriors characters will appear throughout February. Consumers who order from the menu can then obtain collectible trading cards with their purchase. A downloadable serial code for 100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou will also be included. The guidebook includes information on the game's maps, missions in Story Mode, tips for Versus Mode and edit character parts. Recorded footage of the game and the producer appeared in an episode of Koei-Tecmo LIVE!. Koei is hosting a VS Mode tournament in their office building on May 25th. A total of 32 players can form teams and sign up for the tournament. Prizes include a digital camera, a 3DS battery, an electronic dictionary, a broadband router, and web money cards. External Links *Official Japanese website *Nintendo 3DS Conference 2011 mini-site *Nintendo Creators Interview (Japanese) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games